


Precious Wonder II

by anoetic



Series: Precious Wonder [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of an ongoing project of one to three sentence short stories describing the daily lives of Bill and Tom such as the questionable birthday cake they received for their twenty second birthday and how Bill still believes that his big brother is the coolest motherfucker to ever walk the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Wonder II

1\. **tuxedo**

Tom thinks that Bill looks pretty nice in a tuxedo and he looks even better when he takes it off.

2\. **hymnal**

Bill sings Tom’s name like prayer when he’s being fucked and Tom fucking loves it.

3\. **detrimental**

Tom doesn’t always watch his mouth and sometimes his words leave him with a sour taste on his tongue and Bill with a broken heart.

4\. **snowfall**

The first snowfall marks the upheaval of bulky sweaters, beanies and heavy coats, hand stitched mittens and fuzzy socks all followed by the first snowflake on Bill’s tongue which Tom gladly steals with his mouth warm against Bill’s.

5\. **tooth**

One time, Bill nearly broke his tooth because he accidentally bit down on his fork and he cursed so loud the dogs woke up and Tom laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair.

6\. **daydream**

When he was younger, Bill wondered what it was like to kiss someone so he would picture in his head someone he liked. The person he imagined was almost always Tom and it terrified Bill until his knees shook, but the fright in his chest wasn’t as overwhelming as the butterflies that would wrestle in his stomach.

7\. **writhe**

Bill moves a lot in his sleep and it used to worry Tom, especially if they were experiencing a nightmare so now Tom tries to gather Bill close to him every night so that whenever Bill gets scared, he does not have to look very far for safety anymore.

8\. **wastebasket**

Last Saturday Tom found a letter from Ria crumpled up in the trash can and for the first time in a while, Tom didn’t get upset.

9. **griddlecake**

Bill can cook the shit out of some blueberry pancakes.

10\. **prodigal**

If there was one thing Tom could never get tired of, it was getting kissed good morning by his baby brother.

11\. **sky**

"You and I are gonna live up there some day."

12\. **Saint Valentine’s Day**

Although it is just another day to them, Tom still likes to surprise Bill with an abundance of candy and stuffed bears and maybe a couple of good fucks, too.

13\. **gravitation**

The feeling that swallows both of them is almost magnetic. All it takes is one lick of the lips and they are unable to yank themselves off of each other.

14\. **I will**

They promised each other that they will not make this harder than it has to be and it has been a promise well kept.

15\. **fugitive**

Bill was on the run with Tom’s heart and he wasn’t planning on giving it back anytime soon.

16\. **cake**

For their twenty second birthday, Georg and Gustav ordered the twins a cake in the shape of an ass. Needless to say, that ass was devoured.

17\. **sandpaper**

The first time Tom tried tofu, he nearly vomited.

18\. **exhale**

When he is alone, Bill feels as if he has no air, but when Tom is with him, he no longer finds it hard to breathe.

19\. **sundae**

Yesterday night they shared a homemade sundae and this time Tom let Bill have the cherry on top.

20\. **deathtrap**

"We need to talk."

21\. **marvelous**

When he was smaller, Bill believed that Tom was one cool motherfucker and that still rings true today.

22\. **vulgar**

Tom’s dirty talk has started to rub off on his baby brother.

23\. **affirm**

Sometimes Tom holds Bill’s hand and squeezes it to let him know that this is real.

24\. **engrave**

Tom’s presence is permanently tattooed all over Bill’s body and Bill has never felt happier.

25\. **effeminacy**

Despite his new muscularity, Tom still notices the slight sashay of Bill’s hips when he walks. (And Tom still thinks it’s cute.)

26\. **nurture**

Whenever Tom has had a rough day, Bill gives him exactly three kisses on his forehead, one to let Tom know that he understands, one to show him that he loves him to the moon and back, and another to tell him that this too shall pass.

27\. **stay**

Tom wants to be mad and get the fuck out of this bed, but when Bill weaves himself around Tom’s stomach and mutters for him to stay with him just a little longer, Tom forgets why he was ever upset in the first place.

28\. **revere**

Tom thinks Bill’s confidence is the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

29\. **vulnerable**

Tom still struggles with the idea that it is okay to cry.

30\. **simple**

Loving Bill was not the easiest thing for Tom to do, but he figures that the best things in life are worth fighting for.

 


End file.
